Love Actually
by Anna Scout
Summary: Na teoria, uma simples conversa. Na prática, um vulcão de sentimentos despertado ao olhar para a ruiva. Dois amigos sentindo a mesma coisa pela mesma garota. E quando os dois resolvem ignorar a competição, quem não aceita é ela.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, nomes, personagens e indícios correlatos estão protegidos pelo _copyright_ e pela marca registrada Warner Bros., ©2005.

Sinopse: Na teoria, uma simples conversa. Na prática, um vulcão de sentimentos despertado ao olhar para a ruiva. Dois amigos sentindo a mesma coisa pela mesma garota. E quando os dois resolvem ignorar a competição, quem não aceita é ela.

Fanfic: Um aviso, antes de tudo. Apesar do nome da fic ser _Love Actually_, a história não é baseada no filme Simplesmente Amor. Só tem esse nome pois nós decidimos que tinha um pouco a ver com a história. Enfim. Essa fanfic é feita em parceria com a Daiane (Luna Lovegood) e a Ana (Andrômeda Tonks), que além de boas amigas se transformaram em grandes escritoras, muitas vezes melhores do que eu. Boa leitura!


	2. Dúvidas

"Não faço mais idéia do que fazer para ela sair comigo."

Tiago jogou o papel que estava segurando na lareira, entediado.

"Tiago Potter!" - exclamou Remo, saltando da poltrona de onde, momentos antes, fingia estar dormindo. - "Aquele é o seu dever de Poções! Você vai ter que fazer tudo de novo!"

"Remo."

"O quê é, Sirius? Não percebe que nós temos uma redação sobre antídotos completa e sem nenhum erro queimando na lareira nesse exato instante?"

"Aluado..."

"Quieto, Sirius. Eu estou sentindo o cheiro de papel queimando. Me deixem sofrer, me deixem sofrer..." - e dizendo isso, escorregou para o chão do Salão Comunal, com a mão na testa, gemendo.

"Ninguém pode dizer que você é ruim em interpretação, Aluado." - comentou Tiago.

Remo soltou um olhar malvado para Tiago, e subiu na poltrona novamente.

"Mas, mesmo assim, sua lição, meu esforço, tudo queimando na lareira sem a menor consideração..."

"Se você tivesse me deixado falar, Remo Lupin, eu teria dito que a lareira não está ligada, e de qualquer forma a péssima pontaria de Tiago fez com que o papel passasse muito longe de qualquer fogo imaginário." - ele se levantou e pegou a redação que estava longe da lareira. - "Está vendo?"

Remo abriu a boca para reclamar, mas resolveu ficar em silêncio. Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir compulsivamente do amigo.

"Porém," - começou Tiago, depois de parar de rir. - "eu continuo sem saber o quê fazer para Lily Evans sair comigo. Alguma sugestão de algum tipo, vocês dois?"

"E se eu falasse com ela?" - sugeriu Sirius, coçando a cabeça.

"Bem, se ela te ouvir, eu irei agradecer você para o resto da minha vida."

"Sirius, prepare a roupa de padrinho, então." - disse Pedro, que estava em um canto do Salão Comunal, debruçado sobre várias anotações de História da Magia.

Sirius sorriu.

"Pelo menos alguém acredita em mim, nessa sala."

"O Pedro só disse isso porque deve estar cansado." - disse Remo, levantando-se. - "Aliás, eu também estou. Por acaso vocês não vão dormir hoje?"

"Eu vou." - disse Tiago, lançando a redação em cima da mesa."

"Eu também." - disse Pedro, largando a pena de qualquer jeito em cima das anotações.

"Pelo visto eu sou o único que estou sem sono. Mas eu faço um esforço por vocês, meus amigos." - disse Sirius, levantando-se do sofá onde estava esticado. - "Amanhã deverá ser um longo, longo dia."

Todos subiram para os dormitórios. Em menos de cinco minutos, Remo, Pedro e Sirius já estavam dormindo, mas Tiago não conseguia dormir de nenhum modo, e se virava de um lado para o outro, encarando a parede.

"Será quê vai dar certo? Será que a Lily vai ouvir o Sirius? E o quê o Sirius vai perguntar? Será que eu sou um grande panaca por estar falando sozinho, ou eu sou um grande panaca por estar esperando alguma coisa?" - disse para si mesmo.

Uma coruja piou ao longe, e Tiago decidiu parar de se perguntar coisas que não poderia responder. Virou-se contra a parede e dormiu.

Sirius acordou antes mesmo de amanhecer. Demorou um pouco, deitado na cama, para perceber que ainda era cedo. Tentou dormir mais, mas isso era impossível, então se levantou e se arrumou, esperando Tiago acordar.

"Quê horas são?" - disse Tiago, algumas horas mais tarde, com a voz embargada de sono.

"08:20 da manhã." - informou Sirius. - "Se eu vou falar com a Evans, acho que tem que ser agora."

Tiago franziu a testa. Desde quando a primeira coisa que Sirius falava pela manhã era sobre Lily Evans?

Sirius deduziu que o silêncio do amigo tinha a ver com o quê ele tinha acabado de falar, e então completou, esperando que isso funcionasse:

"Quer dizer, ela vai conversar comigo, e se tudo der certo, vocês dois estarão juntos antes que alguém por aqui diga "_quabribol_"."

Remo entrou no quarto de roupão e com uma escova de dentes.

"Quadribol."

"Ei, Aluado? Onde você estava que não estava dormindo aqui?" - perguntou Tiago, em tom de brincadeira.

"Estava estudando."

"A noite inteira?" - disse Sirius com a voz rouca. - "Você é maluco ou o quê?"

Remo balançou a cabeça e entrou no banheiro do quarto.

"Bem, mas pelo menos eu espero que ela aceite conversar com você. Não sei se a hostilidade Evans não serve para os meus amigos também." - disse Tiago, fazendo um feitiço para arrumar a cama enquanto ele se arrumava.

"Ela vai aceitar." - disse Sirius, jogando a franja para o lado do rosto. - "Eu tenho o charme irresistível dos Black, você sabe."

"Só se for o charme que você costuma usar para me irritar." - disse Remo, surgindo do banheiro, já sem o roupão e sem a escova de dentes. - "Mas vocês não vão para Hogsmeade? Hoje é dia de visita."

"Eu vou, só que depois." - disse Tiago, colocando os sapatos. - "Eu preciso saber o quê a Lily vai dizer para o Sirius."

Sirius deu um meio sorriso e Remo levantou a sobrancelha para ele.

"Eu também vou depois. Mas eu vou tomar café, e quem sabe encontrar a Evans para poder conversar com ela." - e saiu distraído, batendo a porta ao sair.

"Pontas." - chamou Remo, com a voz fraca.

"Diga."

"Será que eu sou o único que acha que o Sirius está feliz demais com a possibilidade de conversar com Lily Evans? Digo, ele não costuma ser assim quando vai conversar com uma garota."

Tiago e Remo trocaram um olhar longo.

"Não, não é só você." - disse Tiago, simplesmente.

Pedro Pettigrew tinha se levantado um pouco mais cedo para poder aproveitar sua refeição favorita: o café da manhã.

"Bom dia, Almofadinhas." - cumprimentou ele, vendo o amigo surgir. - "Vai comer agora?"

"Na verdade não Rabicho, obrigado. Você viu Lily Evans por aí?"

Pedro apontou para um grupo de garotas que rumavam para a porta do Salão Principal.

"Obrigado." - disse Sirius, e saiu a tempo de ouvir o "_boa sorte_" de Pedro.

"Bom dia, Evans." - cumprimentou Sirius, surgindo do lado da ruiva. Lily mandou suas amigas, que riam muito, continuarem a andar, mas ela ficou parada. Esperou as amigas estarem bastante longe para se virar para Sirius.

"O quê faz aqui, Black? Alguma ocasião especial?" - disse ela, fitando longamente Sirius.

"Na verdade eu estava esperando que a gente pudesse..."

Mas Sirius perdeu a palavra. De fato, nunca tinha reparado o quanto Lily Evans era bonita. Seus olhos eram perfeitamente verdes, e parecia que cada coisa era perfeito e harmonioso nela.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - disse Lily. - "Você não parece muito bem. Quer que eu te leve a enfermaria, ou qualquer coisa?"

"Na verdade..." - começou Sirius, pálido e tremendo. - "Esquece. Eu não posso. Não com ele, não comigo. A gente se vê por aí."

E saiu correndo, deixando Lily sem saber o quê pensar.

Sirius só parou de correr quando estava em frente à sala de Astronomia. Entrou na sala, ofegante, e viu Lily minúscula, andando com suas amigas. Depois de sentou em uma cadeira, respirando em grandes sorvos de ar.

"Sirius Black... dessa vez... você foi muito estúpido... muito burro... totalmente ignorante..." - dizia para si mesmo. - "Eu deveria ter ignorado... só ignorado... e ter falado... Você nunca fez isso... porque com ela? E, meu Deus, porque com Tiago?" - disse ele, dando murros na própria testa.

Enquanto Sirius esbravejava consigo mesmo, Lily andava com suas amigas em silêncio.

"Eu já venho." - disse ela de repente, se virando em direção ao castelo.

"Mas Lily..."

"Preciso resolver uma coisa." - disse, sem dar chance a amiga terminar a frase, e saiu correndo. As amigas se entreolharam e foram atrás dela.

Elas subiram até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, mas só encontraram Tiago fazendo algumas lições.

"Potter!" - chamou Lily, e Tiago olhou assustado. - "Você viu Black por aí?"

"Não, ele não voltou." - disse Tiago, confuso. - "Por que..."

Mas todas as garotas já haviam saído do Salão Comunal. No corredor, elas esperavam Lily explicar alguma coisa.

"Qual é o problema, Lily?" - disse finalmente uma de suas amigas.

"Eu acho que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Black."

"Black? Ele é tão... estranho." - as amigas se olharam e começaram a rir. Lily permaneceu em silêncio.

* * *

Finalmente eu tomei vergonha na cara! xD Acho que nenhum dos meus amigos aguentavam mais eu dizer que eu ia passar a fic pro computador... uu Mas é isso aí.

Por enquanto, eu só agradeço a Ana e a Daya por aceitarem minha proposta maluca de fazermos uma fic juntas. Um obrigado especial principalmente se a gente pensar em todas as aulas de Química, Física, Matemática e Português, além dos intervalos, que a gente passou discutindo sobre a fic. xDD

E só uma observação: _eu quero MUITO passar o capítulo 4! xD Aquele capítulo começou perfeitamente bem._

Kisses!


	3. Brigas e Desculpas

Sirius estava quieto a mais de meia hora, sentado em uma poltrona no Salão Comunal. Tiago, Remo e Pedro estavam a sua volta, esperando que ele resolvesse contar o problema.

"Obrigado por saírem de Hogsmeade e virem me ajudar." - disse Tiago, agradecendo pela sexta vez aos amigos.

"Imagine." - disse Remo. - "Mas ele não falou nada? Nem uma única palavra?"

"Nada. Ele chegou e se afundou nessa poltrona, e não fez um único movimento nem falou nada desde então.

"Já tentou perguntar alguma coisa?" - perguntou Pedro.

"Claro que já. Assim como eu ameacei azara-lo se ele não falasse ou se mexesse, mas não adiantou nada.

"Querem que eu tente?" - perguntou Remo.

"Pode tentar, mas duvido que aconteça alguma coisa."

"Então vão dar uma volta." - disse Remo. - "Ou pelo menos se afastem um pouco."

Tiago e Pedro foram para o outro canto do Salão Comunal, e Remo se ajoelhou do lado da poltrona de Sirius.

"Quer conversar? Almofadinhas, seja lá o quê você tenha feito, ou pensado, ou tentado fazer, não vai adiantar nada ficar em silêncio. Você vai acabar falando alguma hora, e quanto mais cedo você fizer isso, melhor."

"Você quer conversar com um estúpido como eu? Quer mesmo?"

Remo suspirou, aliviado.

"Eu já estava pensando que você tinha sido enfeitiçado pra não falar mais. O quê exatamente você fez, Sirius? Eu quero conversar sim."

Quando Sirius abriu a boca para explicar, uma coruja entrou velozmente pela janela aberta. Tiago não agüentou e se aproximou de Remo e Sirius, observando a coruja que estendia a pata para Sirius.

"Pega logo o bilhete. Eu acho que eu conheço essa coruja." - disse Tiago, esfregando as mãos, ansioso.

Sirius olhou sério para o amigo e então pegou o bilhete que a coruja estendia.

_Sirius:_

_Estou preocupada com você! Você estava muito estranho. Se quiser conversar, eu estou na biblioteca. Vou esperar até as 6:00 pm. Estou sozinha._

_Lílian._

"É a coruja da Lily, não é?" - perguntou Tiago, ansioso.

"Bem." - disse Sirius se levantando e pensando um pouco. - "De certa maneira, não importa de quem é a coruja. Eu preciso sair." - e saiu do Salão Comunal.

Remo, Tiago e Pedro se encararam.

"Eu acho que eu vou falar com a Lily." - disse Tiago para os amigos.

"Hum... Pontas, não é realmente uma boa idéia, pelo menos eu acho que não agora." - disse Remo, olhando a coruja de Lílian ao longe.

"Mas de qualquer forma, você viu realmente como ele estava? Primeiro ele fica em silêncio e depois, a primeira frase que ele fala já é mal educada."

"Não é justo. Ele deveria contar o que aconteceu."

Tiago bufou e se jogou na poltrona em que Sirius estava. No mesmo tempo, Sirius chegou na biblioteca. Lily esperava em uma mesa próxima a porta. Ela acenou e ele chegou perto dela.

"Pode se sentar." - disse ela, sorrindo.

"Lily..." - começou ele, confuso. - "Eu acho que eu deveria... me desculpar?"

"Não precisa se desculpar." - disse ela, dando um meio sorriso. - "Eu queria só saber se você está bem, você parecia estar passando mal ou coisa do tipo."

"Não precisava se preocupar." - disse ele, jogando a franja para o lado. Lily revirou os olhos para o teto. - "Desculpe, eu sei que você não gosta disso."

"É por causa do seu amiguinho Potter."

"É... Tiago..." - Sirius respirou fundo, se odiando pelo que iria fazer. - "Na verdade eu queria conversar com você por causa disso... Ele..." - ele remexeu as mãos, nervoso. - "Ele quer falar com você."

"E porque exatamente ele não fez isso?"

"Primeiro porque você aparentemente o odeia. E depois porque ele é meio inseguro... pelo menos com você." - completou Sirius com um sorriso.

"Bem, Sirius, se ele queria mesmo falar comigo ele deveria ter feito isso. Você sabe. O sexto ano está acabando, talvez eu não o odeie tanto. E se eu falasse com ele?"

"Não, não, Lily, não faça isso." - disse Sirius antes que ele pudesse se conter.

"Porque Sirius? Você não queria que eu falasse com ele?" - disse Lily, confusa. Sirius colocou a mão na testa.

"Desculpa. Pode ir."

Ela sorriu e saiu da biblioteca. Sirius continuou sentado.

Tiago estava sentado sozinho na poltrona, quando Lily entrou no Salão Comunal.

"Potter. Black disse que você queria falar comigo."

Tiago abriu a boca, aparentemente sem saber o quê falar. Depois se levantou, respirando fundo e olhando para ela.

"Eu..." - e de repente percebeu que não ia conseguir. - "Ahh, acho que eu esqueci."

"Esqueceu?"

"É, exatamente, eu esqueci."

Lily revirou os olhos para o teto.

"Toda essa enrolação que me deixou preocupada com o Black o dia inteiro para eu chegar aqui e você dizer que esqueceu. Muito engraçado." - disse ela, começando a parecer realmente furiosa. - "Certo. Saiba que se você realmente tiver alguma coisa para falar para mim, você deve começar falando para MIM e não mandando seus amigos como mensageiros. Portanto, se você lembrar desse assunto secreto, por favor, fale diretamente comigo. Certo? Mas enquanto você não lembra, eu agradeceria se você ignorasse minha presença como fez todos esses anos." - ela saiu rapidamente para o dormitório das garotas, enquanto Tiago fitava ela se afastando em silêncio.

Sirius entrou despreocupado no Salão Comunal, pensando que talvez não tivesse sido o fim que ele gostaria, mas pelo menos tinha feito o que tinha se proposto a fazer. Mas teve uma grande surpresa ao entrar no Salão e ver Tiago em pé.

"Cara? Tudo bem?"

"O-quê-foi-exatamente-que-você-falou-com-a-Lily?" - disse Tiago, falando todas as palavras juntas.

"Só disse que você queria falar com ela."

"E porque você não falou que já tinha conversado com ela?" - disse Tiago, cada vez mais furioso com o amigo.

"Porque... eu esqueci, eu acho."

"Esqueceu? Você fez ela ficar preocupada com você, seu estúpido. Ela se preocupa mais com você do que comigo."

"Na minha opinião você está descontrolado."

"Na minha opinião o senhor não queria realmente conversar com ela."

"E o quê exatamente você está insinuando?"

"Quê você não quer que eu fique com ela. Porque toda aquela cena, Sirius? Você em silêncio, ela preocupada, vocês se encontram depois, longe de mim, longe de eu saber o porquê. Vamos, admita que você estava preocupado com o quê ela estava achando de você. Aliás, que você se preocupa _até demais_ com ela."

"Você está passando um bocado dos limites, Tiago."

"Você quer roubar ela de mim!"

"Ela NUNCA foi sua, Tiago! Nunca!"

Os dois pararam de gritar e se encararam. Sirius estava furioso, porém controlado.

"Por mais que eu quisesse Lily. Por mais que eu percebesse o quanto eu preciso dela. Por mais que eu visse o quanto eu era cego todos esses anos. Por mais que eu estivesse apaixonado por Evans, eu nunca, em momento algum, roubaria ela de você, se de fato ela fosse sua. E, em nenhum momento eu lutaria por ela se você também estivesse fazendo o mesmo. Queria que você visse o quanto minha atitude de hoje foi completamente sem egoísmo. Mas se você não quer ver nada, e quer guerra, é isso que você vai ter." - silabou Sirius e subiu para o dormitório pisando forte nos degraus.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu quero uma guerra." - murmurou Tiago para si mesmo.

"Qual é o problema, Sirius?" - perguntou Remo na manhã seguinte.

"Já é a décima vez que você pergunta. Você está conseguindo estragar o meu domingo, Remo. Se você quer respostas, porque você não vai falar com o Potter?"

"Porque ele está igualmente calado. E por sinal, eu ouvi um comentário por aí que Lílian Evans não quer sair de jeito nenhum do dormitório. As amigas já estão ficando preocupadas."

"Mas ela está doente?" - perguntou Sirius, levantando os olhos dos deveres.

"Ninguém sabe."

"Eu preciso achar uma das amigas dela." - disse Sirius, se levantando, mas Remo o segurou pelos ombros.

"Não mesmo. Ou você me conta o quê realmente aconteceu entre Lily, Tiago e você ou você não vai sair daqui."

Sirius bufou, mas na mesma hora em que ia começar a contar, Tiago apareceu na porta com os olhos apertados.

"Solte ele e saia, Remo."

Remo olhou assustado para Tiago e Sirius, mas mesmo assim fez o que Tiago mandou e saiu, fechando a porta.

"Ontem você não me falou, então eu quero saber agora." - começou Tiago. - "O quê você falou com Lílian Evans ontem? Tanto no café quanto na biblioteca."

"No café eu não falei nada, e na biblioteca eu falei que você queria falar com ela. Só isso. Eu já disse isso para você." - disse Sirius, controlado.

"E você acha que eu realmente vou aceitar essa resposta?"

"Tiago, essa é a ÚNICA resposta. Agora, eu não consigo entender você. De fato, você mudou muito rápido."

"O quê você quer dizer com isso?" - perguntou Tiago, cada vez mais próximo de Sirius.

"Quero dizer que Lily está lá no dormitório sem querer sair, as amigas estão preocupadas e você está aqui brigando comigo. Se você realmente se importasse com ela, não estaria aqui, estaria sabendo como ela está."

"NÃO OUSE FALAR DO QUANTO EU ME IMPORTO COM LILY!" - gritou Tiago, sem se controlar. Levantou a mão fechada para dar um soco em Sirius, mas o amigo ficou assustado com a reação e saiu da frente de Tiago.

"Eu sinceramente não tenho tempo para gastar sendo seu saco de pancadas." - resmungou Sirius e saiu do Salão Comunal batendo a porta. Remo entrou logo em seguida para falar com Tiago.

"Tiago, será que alguém pode se dar ao trabalho de explicar o quê está acontecendo?" - perguntou Remo, exasperado. - "Você e Sirius gritando como dois malucos... Vocês são tão amigos que eu sinceramente não entendo o quê aconteceu."

"Não tão amigos." - disse Tiago.

"É a Lily, não?" - perguntou Remo, sentando-se em uma cadeira em frente a mesa.

"Até você consegue perceber isso." - disse Tiago, frio.

"Eu deveria tomar isso como um elogio. Olha, Tiago, não sei qual exatamente foi o motivo para essa discussão, não sei mesmo, e não deveria me intrometer, mas todos nós somos amigos. A algum tempo atrás, você disse a Sirius que só valia a pena brigar por causa de mulher. Mas se você pode perceber, isso não vale a pena. Não agora. Vocês não sabem o quê a Lily pensa ou sente, portanto porque vocês vão discutir por um sentimento que vocês nem sabem que existem? Vocês não são melhores amigos? Praticamente irmãos de sangue?"

Tiago concordou com a cabeça baixa.

"Alguém vai ter que dar o primeiro passo e você sabe disso. Não deixe muito tempo passar Tiago, ou vai perceber o quanto Sirius era importante, tarde demais. - terminou Remo e saiu do Salão Comunal.

De noite, Remo, Sirius, Pedro e Tiago estavam juntos no dormitório.

"Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas." - chamou Tiago e todos olharam. - "Acho que nós deveríamos conversar."

Todos eles se sentaram na cama de Tiago.

"Só espero que não seja novamente para tentar me dar um soco." - disse Sirius, olhando fixamente para Tiago.

"Sirius Black, faça o favor. É sério. Antes de dizer o quê eu tenho a dizer, eu preciso fazer uma pergunta, e quero que você responda sinceramente. Acha que consegue?"

Sirius balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Certo. Eu gostaria exatamente de saber quais são seus sentimentos por Lily Evans. Só isso. Uma pergunta clara e objetiva."

Sirius encarou o amigo durante algum tempo em silêncio, e depois começou a responder calma e pausadamente.

"Eu não sei quais são, nem ao menos se eu tenho algum. Mas isso vale tanto para Lílian quanto para qualquer mulher. Você é o irmão que eu nunca tive, cara. Eu nunca brigaria com você por causa disso. Se você estivesse interessado em alguém e eu também, eu abriria o espaço para você, por mais difícil que isso parecesse. É assim que irmãos como nós costumam se comportar."

Tiago encarou Remo, que sorria, e percebeu que o amigo também tinha tido uma conversa sobre amizade com Sirius.

"Certo. Cara, desculpe pelas brigas, e por eu tentar te dar um soco."

Sirius riu e eles se abraçaram.

"Então, eu só reuni vocês porque eu realmente espero que a gente nunca passe por isso de novo. Nunca mesmo." - disse Tiago. - "E, por enquanto, Lily Evans virou um tabu entre nós. Todos concordam?"

"Pra mim tá bom." - disse Sirius, indo para sua cama.

"Pra mim também." - disse Pedro, levantando-se.

"Eu sinceramente só esperava por isso." - disse Remo indo para o banheiro.


	4. Inconveniente

As coisas poderiam estar resolvidas para Sirius Black e Tiago Potter; porém nada da situação havia mudado para Lílian Evans.

"Lily, por acaso você está prestando atenção?" - chamou Sophie, sua amiga.

"Sim, sim, claro."

"E sobre o quê eu estava falando?"

"Sobre o resumo de Poções."

"Caramba, Lily! Eu falei sobre esse resumo a pelo menos uma hora atrás. Agora eu perguntava porque você parecia tão mal no domingo da semana passada."

"Não interessa, Sophie, já disse para você parar de se intrometer onde não é chamada."

Sophie fuzilou Lily com o olhar, mas recuperou a calma e disse:

"Interessaria saber que no mesmo domingo correu um boato de Tiago Potter teria tentado bater em Sirius Black?"

Lily lançou um olhar esquisito a amiga.

"Potter conseguiu?"

"Não. Mas sabe o que os boatos também dizem?"

"O quê?"

"Que seu nome está seriamente envolvido. Dizem que eles brigaram por sua causa, Lily Evans." - disse Sophie, apreciando a expressão assustada da amiga.

"E porque eles brigariam por mim?" - perguntou Lily, engasgada.

"Isso eu esperava que você respondesse, já que ficou de segredinhos com Black e Potter durante todo o sábado."

"Lamento, eu não tenho como responder." - disse Lily se levantando da cama. - "Eu simplesmente não consigo entender o quê aconteceu."

Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro estavam indo para a aula de Transfiguração.

"E dá de acreditar que a Belatriz simplesmente disse: 'e daí, Sirius?'. - todos riram. - Eu me declarando, abrindo meu coração e ela nem preocupada. Que bom que já faz alguns bons meses que isso aconteceu e eu finalmente percebi que se um dia Bela abrir seu coração, o céu vai desabar sobre nós."

Eles continuaram conversando distraídos até esbarrarem em Sophie e Lily, que também iam para a aula de Transfiguração. Remo caiu em cima de Sophie, Sirius e Tiago caíram sentados e Lily caiu de joelhos na frente dos dois. Pedro foi o único que conseguiu ficar de pé, rindo muito dos amigos.

"Quieto, Pedro!" - exclamou Remo, saindo de cima de Sophie. - "Você está bem? E você, Lily?"

Lily apenas concordou com a cabeça, enquanto pegava os livros espalhados pelo chão. Sirius não conseguia fazer nada, só estava ali sentado olhando fixamente para a ruiva, enquanto Tiago se levantou e começou a ajudar Lily.

"Obrigado Potter." - murmurou ela e saiu apressada carregando Sophie. Tiago deu um tchau com a mão, enquanto ajudava Remo com a mochila que havia se rasgado.

Sirius se levantou, disposto a não comentar o quê tinha acontecido, porém Pedro continuava a rir sem parar.

"Rabicho, você se sentiria incomodado se parasse de rir? Isso nem foi tão engraçado para você continuar rindo até agora." - disse Sirius arrumando o cabelo.

Pedro ofegou um pouco.

"Eu não consigo, cada vez que eu lembro de você e Tiago no chão olhando Lílian, eu simplesmente..." - mas não continuou a frase, pois foi tomado por mais um ataque de riso.

Remo olhou fixamente para o amigo e então disse, calmamente:

"É melhor levar ele para a enfermaria. Vocês sabem o quanto Pedro pode ser empolgado de vez em quando. Vocês importam em ir para a aula e avisar que eu vou chegar mais tarde?" - perguntou, segurando Pedro, que estava muito vermelho, pelo braço.

"Pode ir." - resmungou Tiago, ele e Sirius viram Remo e Pedro se afastarem. Foram até a sala, avisaram a professora que Remo iria demorar e se sentaram. Tiago parecia sonhador e animado, enquanto Sirius estava cada vez mais carrancudo.

"Você viu?" - perguntou Tiago, cansado do silêncio.

"Vi o quê?" - resmungou Sirius, anotando a matéria.

"O quando Lily estava linda?"

Sirius resolveu ignorar o quê o amigo tinha dito e continuou copiando a matéria.

"Sirius, você está me ouvindo?"

Sirius olhou rapidamente para Tiago, pensou um pouco e então respondeu:

"Eu prefiro não responder. Se você se lembra, nós combinamos não falar mais sobre Lily Evans, ou vamos acabar brigando de novo."

Tiago suspirou, desconcertado.

"Certo, desculpe, eu não deveria ter falado." - disse por fim, mas também sabia que, no fundo, Sirius concordava com ele.

Já era tarde. Remo, Sirius e Pedro tinham acabado de subir para os dormitórios, mas Tiago ficou para trás, terminando um dever de Astronomia, quando a porta do Salão Comunal se abriu e Sophie e Lily entraram.

"Potter." - chamou Lily se aproximando dele. - "Eu preciso falar com você."

"Eu vou para o quarto." - disse Sophie e foi embora. Lily se sentou ao lado de Tiago.

"Pode falar." - disse Tiago, escrevendo.

"Eu soube... bem, as pessoas tem falado por aí que você e Black brigaram. Eu podia saber o porquê?"

"Bem, foi uma coisa boba, sabe, já passou."

"Não é isso que eu ouvi."

"E porque seu súbito interesse para saber porque eu e Sirius brigamos?"

"Porque eu quero saber se foi por minha causa! Mas se não quiser responder, realmente não me interessa mais, Potter." - disse ela, se levantando, mas Tiago segurou seu braço.

"Certo, senhorita Evans, eu estou de saco cheio de começar a conversar com você e quando nós estamos realmente tendo uma conversa a senhorita se retira. Eu e Sirius realmente discutimos, mas o porquê fica só entre nós dois. Eu e ele somos amigos e normalmente não discutimos sobre futilidades que a senhorita possa estar interessada. Da mesma forma, eu tenho que dizer, Evans, que o assunto tão secreto e pessoal que eu tinha que falar era o simples fato que eu a conheço a 6 anos e tenho tentado à 2 conquistá-la, mas nada realmente parece adiantar. Se você realmente me odeia ou não eu não quero saber agora, mas o que eu realmente quero saber é se nós vamos parar de brigar como gato e rato, porque eu gosto de você, senhorita Evans, e eu estou cansada de gastar meus esforços com alguém que parece não precisar da minha atenção ou preocupação." - disse, e soltou o braço dela.

Lily não estava furiosa nem surpresa: simplesmente sorriu.

"Uma das coisas que eu odiava em você era o fato que você nunca toma a iniciativa, e quando toma, é machista e egoísta. Mas pela primeira vez eu acho que eu não me importo, de fato."

Tiago tremia quando perguntou:

"Você quer ir no último jogo de quadribol da temporada? Soube que você não tem ido, tem estudado."

Lily encarou ele durante algum tempo.

"Certo, eu acho. Eu deveria estudar, sabe, foi um ano difícil, mas eu não me importo e gastar meu tempo vendo você apanhar o pomo."

Eles sorriram, e ela saiu. De repente, voltou.

"Eu esqueci de duas coisas. Primeiro, obrigado."

"De nada. E a segunda coisa?"

Lily deu um beijo em sua bochecha e com um sorriso, foi para o dormitório das meninas. Tiago sentou na mesa, cantarolando.

"Hey, Tiago." - disse Remo, descendo junto com Sirius. - "Você não vai dormir não, cara?"

"Vocês não vão acreditar. Não mesmo."

Remo olhou para Sirius e então murmurou:

"Vai você, Almofadinhas. Eu não vou prestar atenção nele mesmo." - e subiu as escadas de volta ao dormitório. Sirius se aproximou de Tiago e sentou na cadeira que Lily havia sentado.

"Fale."

"Um grande milagre, Sirius. Grande. Lily."

"Nós não combinamos que o nome ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ela seria um tabu entre a gente?" - disse Sirius, chateado.

"Mas é que ela aceitou ir no último jogo de quadribol da temporada." - disse Tiago, animado.

"E como ela pode ter aceitado se nem ao menos ela queria olhar na sua cara? Se ela estava ignorando totalmente a sua existência? Seis anos e vocês nunca tiveram uma conversa." - disse Sirius, antes de pensar.

"Você e ela também nunca tiveram uma conversa." - disse Tiago, magoado. - "Caramba Sirius, qual é o seu problema? Você mesmo não disse que queria que as coisas dessem certo? Antes de nós brigarmos você parecia bastante animado com a perspectiva de me ajudar."

"Isso antes de eu perceber que Lily talvez não seja a garota certa."

Sirius e Tiago se encararam firmemente.

"Estou cansado de brigar pela mesma coisa, Sirius. Parece que você não se cansa de repetir certas falas." - disse Tiago e então baixou a voz para um sussurro. - "Você mesmo disse, nós somos irmãos. Por favor, aja como um. Eu preciso do seu apoio agora." - disse e saiu para o dormitório.

Sirius escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

"É simplesmente incrível como eu sempre consigo ser inconveniente." - murmurou para si mesmo.


End file.
